


Make Minerva Purr

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Day 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Ron had never been a cat person.





	Make Minerva Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2012, prompt: Inappropriate age gap

Ron had never been a cat person.

Even before he met the blight known as Mrs Norris, he had had unfortunate experiences with Auntie Muriel’s succession of two smarmy Persians and one extremely wrinkly Sphynx, which had insisted on using various parts of his anatomy as their own personal scratching posts.

And he didn’t care who Scabbers turned out to be, Croockshanks was still a psycho.

This was different though.

His allergies, the scratches on his back, even the hairballs he sometimes found disturbingly coughed-up under the bed… All were worth it, as long as he could make Minerva purr…


End file.
